1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus which is inserted in an object of an inspection, such as a living body organ, and is used to observe the inside of the object and to perform a therapeutic treatment of a part which undergoes an operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an endoscope apparatus includes an elongated soft insertion section which extends from an endoscope body. The insertion section is inserted into a lumen of an object of an inspection, such as an organ or a body cavity of a patient, and a diseased part is observed. Alternatively, a therapeutic device is used in combination with the insertion section that is inserted in the lumen of the object of an inspection. Thus, the endoscope apparatus is used for therapeutic treatment of a diseased part within the body, such as resection of a mucous membrane, without ventrotomy as in a surgical operation.
In this endoscope apparatus, a bend section which is capable of performing a bend operation is provided at a distal end portion of the insertion section, and a soft distal end portion is formed on the bend section. Thereby, insertion of the insertion section into the lumen of the object of an inspection, for example, an organ, is facilitated, and the inside of the object of the inspection can be observed over a wide range (see, e.g. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publications Nos. H6-54795 and 2000-107123).
In the meantime, in the endoscope apparatus, a high-level insertion operation is required at the time of a work of inserting the insertion section into a desired position within the lumen of the object of inspection. For example, the insertion section needs to be advanced/retreated in the direction of insertion, while combining, for example, an operation of bending the distal end portion of the insertion section and an operation of turning the insertion section about the axis thereof.
In particular, in a case of performing a work of inserting the insertion section of the endoscope into the large intestine, the insertion operation of the insertion section is difficult. In this case, the large intestine itself has a complex shape, and the shape of the large intestine varies from patient to patient. Thus, at the time of performing the work of inserting the insertion section of the endoscope, precision is required in the work of adjusting, for instance, an insertion amount and an insertion force amount of the insertion section of the endoscope. As a result, in the case of giving instruction to less experienced surgeons as to how to insert the insertion section of the endoscope, such a method has conventionally been adopted that the actual insertion operation of the insertion section of the endoscope is observed under the tuition of well experienced doctors, and the know-how of, e.g. the adjustment of the insertion amount and insertion force amount is learned.